


Other Talents

by testifytime



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening
Genre: Almost Sex, Dry Humping, M/M, Shirtless Nathaniel Howe, Terrible Innuendos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-07
Updated: 2014-01-07
Packaged: 2018-01-07 21:56:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1124832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/testifytime/pseuds/testifytime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You take pleasure in watching me use my bow, Anders? I would be lying if I said I found myself surprised.”</p>
<p>The mage laughed, dilated eyes shining with amusement as they trailed up and down Nathaniel’s naked chest. “Well, it’s hard not to find pleasure when the bowman is so… Talented at using his bow.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Other Talents

The day was hot and humid, smothering anyone who stepped outside with anything more than two layers on their already sweaty bodies. It was a heat that made people lazy, their attention hard to grasp and their reflexes dangerously slow. Most of the Wardens could barely lift a hand to swat away the flies that had congregated around the open food left on the tables during breakfast, chewing slowly and squinting as they tried to make sense of what they saw. All wore thin linen for fear that armour of any sort would make them cook where they stood – as had happened with an unfortunate recruit the day before, still recovering from the heat.

Despite the heat, Nathaniel Howe stood outside beneath the blaring sun, his pale skin turning slowly red as he fixed his stance to stand in a much stronger position, reaching behind his back to grab an arrow from the case.

His chest was naked, slick with sweat from the heat, and the thin linen trousers he wore stuck to his legs like a second skin. Sweat beaded on his brow and dripped into his eyes, though he quickly blinked it away without a flinch to the salt sting it caused. He was far too focused on the target standing on the far end of the archery range, muscles taut as he notched his arrow and took aim.

His lips curled into an achieved smirk as the arrow hit the target, dead centre through the previous one. He let his aching arms relax, wincing at the slight burn in them from holding the position too long. Perhaps the heat had pushed him out of shape more than he’d first thought.

With a groan, Nathaniel stretched his arms and deftly strapped his bow onto his back, shaking his head in an attempt to get rid of some of the sweat. He walked over to the targets to retrieve his arrows, pushing his slick hair back out of his eyes and tying it quickly with a small tie – heat tended to change it from its usual style into something much more wild, so he had become accustomed to taking something with him in case his hair became too unruly – before reaching for the towel he’d placed beside the target beforehand.

“Done already? Well, that’s a shame; I was beginning to enjoy the view.”

Nathaniel snorted as he wiped around his face and neck, keeping his back to the mage standing a few feet behind him. He waited for a few moments as he wiped himself down, running the towel over his chest leisurely and chuckling quietly at Anders’ sharp intake of breath. Once done, he threw the towel down to the dusty floor and turned to face his fellow Warden, one eyebrow raised as he crossed his arms over his chest.

“You take pleasure in watching me use my bow, Anders? I would be lying if I said I found myself surprised.”

The mage laughed, dilated eyes shining with amusement as they trailed up and down Nathaniel’s naked chest. “Well, it’s hard not to find pleasure when the bowman is so… Talented at using his bow.” He drew his eyes back up to meet the archer’s, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

Nathaniel chuckled lowly, moving backwards to lean against the target behind him. It was sturdy and strong, held up by four thick wooden legs and more than capable to take his weight. Still, he only rest the small of his back against the rubber of the target, unwilling to push his luck with the heat.

“I think you’ll find a bow is not the only thing I am talented with, Anders.” His tone was light and teasing, coupled with a slight twitch of his lips at the crude way Anders was attempting to flirt. It wasn’t as if this was the first time he’d found himself cornered by the mage – far from it, actually – but Anders’ techniques refused to get better the longer they were together. If anything, they tended to get worse.

Anders licked his lips as he walked towards Nathaniel, the thick mage robes he wore rustling with each step. He didn’t seem to have broken into a sweat at all, despite the heat; in fact, he seemed rather fresh, or even a little bit cold. Nathaniel’s eyebrow raised sceptically before he could stop it.

Anders, stopping once they stood toe to toe, laughed lightly as he wrapped his arms around Nathaniel’s neck, shimmying his hips until the archer’s calloused hands gripped them tightly. He leant down to press their noses together, his eyes hooding as his fingers played with the damp strands of Nathaniel’s slicked hair.

“You know, there’s a rather wonderful thing about being a mage in the heat,” he begun slyly, tapping the inside of Nathaniel’s feet with his until his legs spread enough to allow Anders to step between them comfortably, “We’re able to use magic to change our skin temperature. I’m not hot at all – well, I am, of course, just not in the heat sense of the word.”

Nathaniel leant forwards to lick a stripe up Anders’ neck, his hands sliding down from the mage’s waist to skirt up his robes. The material bunched up above his hands as he trailed them up to cup the bare flesh of Anders’ ass, gently squeezing the rounded cheeks to pull him forwards, pressing their bodies together. Anders released a soft gasp at the sudden friction against his cock, biting his lip even as his lips twisted into a sultry smirk.

“Outside, Nate? Really? Oh, I expected better of you, Mr. I’m Too Good For Anyone Else. My arse is even on show. Naughty.”

He leant down to nip Nathaniel’s nose in punishment, only to squeak as one of the archer’s big hands came down hard against his ass, jerking him forwards to rub them together once more. He swallowed thickly, tentatively rocking his hips forwards, and moaned at the sharp slap he got in return, strong hands gripping his ass tightly to thrust him forwards and hold him flat against Nathaniel’s sweat slick body.

Anders braced his hands on the rubber curve of the target Nathaniel was pressed against, chuckling breathlessly as Nathaniel begun to nip and lick at his throat, sucking delicately on his Adam’s apple before moving down to nibble at his collar bone, pushing the robe’s collar away with an unamused grunt. “Y-you know, I came out here for a reason, but now you’ve made me bloody forget what it was.”

Nathaniel paused with his lips pressed against Anders’ skin, an eyebrow raised as he looked up at the mage’s chin. “Besides staring at me, you mean?”

Anders snorted and whacked Nathaniel’s shoulder, muttering sarcastically under his breath as he rolled his eyes. The archer growled lowly, eyes narrowing, and bucked his hips forwards to thrust against the mage’s cock, tearing a stuttered moan from Anders’ lips with a satisfied grin.

“Do not sass me, Anders. You enjoy this far more than any man should.”

“Maker, do you ever shut up?”

Anders quickly slammed their lips together before Nathaniel could reply, breathing heavily through his nose as the archer rumbled in satisfaction into the kiss, slowly starting to rock his hips forwards in a rhythm to match Anders’ own needy twitches.

Weightlessness made Anders break the kiss, looking down with wide eyes as Nathaniel pushed up from the target and scooped him into his arms. His robes crumpled up above his waist with the movement, leaving his ass bare and his thickening cock free against Nathaniel’s rough and burning skin. He looked into the man’s eyes with a raised brow, only to receive a flash of pure white teeth and a tightened grip around his hips as Nathaniel begun to walk back towards the Keep.

Anders’ mouth fell open in shock, searching for words and spluttering over those he managed to find. “You have to be joking. Nathaniel, we can’t walk through there! Everyone’s awake! It’s one thing getting naked in a deserted archery range, but this-“

Nathaniel’s glare quickly made Anders’ mouth clamp shut, though he wriggled awkwardly around in his arms. His cock, the traitor that it was, remained hard between his legs even as his cheeks flared with embarrassment.

“They will hardly notice us walking through, Anders. They are barely awake,” he started lowly, his voice hardly above a deep growl, and Anders gulped at the twinge it sent through his cock, “And that should hardly be the first thing on your mind when I am carrying you in my arms.”

Anders’ brow furrowed in confusion as he shifted closer to Nathaniel’s body – in anticipation, this time, as the archer’s glower sent heat pooling in the mage’s abdomen. “I… Shouldn’t be worried about people seeing my naked arse first thing in the morning?”

Nathaniel leant up to brush his lips against Anders’ ear, taking delight in the shiver he felt travel throughout the mage’s pale skin. He nibbled on the lobe gently before holding hips lips still, keeping his voice low and quiet as he spoke.

“I believe I have… Other talents to show you, besides my wielding a bow.”

Anders swallowed hard, licking his lips as he grinned down at Nathaniel, rolling his hips forwards in agreement. “Well then. I suppose I’ll just have to put up with Oghren’s jokes for a few weeks.”

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing Nathaniel Howe, and you can really see it. Also my first time writing Nanders. A weird experience, but also a good one.


End file.
